Embodiments relate generally to computer security.
Computer exploits are techniques which may be used to compromise the security of a computer system or data. Such exploits may take advantage of a vulnerability of a computer system in order to cause unintended or unanticipated behavior to occur on the computer system. Some exploits are based on the knowledge of the structure and runtime memory layout of a program or system. For example, some exploits can cause a data buffer to overflow (i.e., exceed the known boundary of the data buffer), and can thus write malicious code into memory areas that hold program data.